


Darth Vader and the Bobble Hat

by DalekQueen7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, Suitless Vader, literal fluff, on top of a hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: A while ago I came up with this whole complicated AU idea where Anakin doesn't die on the Death Star, he helps bring down the remnants of the Empire, and the former Rebels help design a life support system for him that can be worn as a backpack.One of the things I thought of was that he might be embarrassed by his baldness and insist on wearing a helmet at all times. Leia hates the helmet and gives him a hat instead. Anakin hates the hat but he wears it anyways. Everything is hakuna matata happy forever.I ended up drawing it out instead of writing a thousand words because - let's face it - it was a terrible idea. The picture turned out cute, though.





	Darth Vader and the Bobble Hat




End file.
